New begining
by ofthelegend
Summary: is it fair we all die?


You ever get that feeling...That you re not...Alive anymore? I'll tell you now it's not what I expected. Well to tell the truth I never knew what it would feel like, no one does. That s why it's called being dead right? It feels lonely...Wait...

Who's there?

She looked around in the darkness.... Well ya it's dark, great find, she thought in her head. What was that? Holy-! The room lit up and in front of her was something she never expected to see. The Grim Reaper.

Well at least she didn't have to ask Who s there? How about...

Why are you here? Oh...Wait ugh stupid question, she thought.

Am I really dead? she tried again. 'Better, I guess...' He gave just a simple nod.

Was it my time to die? He looked surprised by the question. Huh, it took him by surprise? Looks like even the Grim Reaper can't escape body language. He shook his head No .

Why not? She ventured. He just looked at her. Well? He kept silent.

... She sighed. This was getting nowhere.

If it wasn't my time, can I go back? she asked hesitantly. Again Death shook his head. Why not? She asked angrily.

At this he turned his head and started to walk away from her.

Wait a minute! she called after Death, running to catch up with him. When she caught up and reached out to grab his arm, he flinched away making sure she did not touch him. She ignored that and asked her question again. If it wasn't my time, why can't I go back?

It is not right. His voice rumbled.

It wasn't my time to die, that's what's not right! she yelled.

You are not the first person this has happened to. It is not something I can fully control myself. You have died, so I must come to take your soul. That is my role now. His voice rumbled again and he continued walking.

YOU can't even control it? How is that even possible? she asked in bewilderment, following him.

I have said too much. Death sighed.

What s happening? You are Death, how can you not have a say in something like that? she tried asking again.

Nothing the dead could help me with. Death answered. She stopped walking.

Then bring me back to life. He stopped walking to and turned to her. I'll help you.

No, you are dead now. I will not bring you back to life, he said.

You need my help. You just said you did. I can help. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I swear, she pleaded.

Why are you so interested in helping me? Death asked.

There s something wrong, isn't there? Death nodded reluctantly. It'll affect everything, won't it? Death nodded again. Then let me help! She stomped.

Are you absolutely sure you want to? This is a very dangerous stituation, he told her.

What does that matter if I m on your side? Won't that kinda make me immortal? she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Now you wish to be immortal, Death sighed heavily. Then we must make a deal, a contract. Do you agree? Though I do not see what a dead person could offer to me.

You'll get full control over my new life...That, as you said, is all I can offer... she sighed. Thats not much seeing as he's Death...

He turned and continued walking. She slowly followed after.

What do I do now...? What can I offer Death himself?...Wait... She stopped walking again. Death turned and faced her once more.

What is it now, child? Death s voice rumbled again. There is noth-

Love.

What was that? he asked, surprised.

What about my love? Will you accept that? She asked.

Why would I need...Love? Death asked. I do not wish for such a thing.

Everyone wants love. Even Death, I bet, she stated.

He stared at her long and hard, thinking. Are you sure you wish to give something like that to me? The Grim Reaper? You will never be able to love another..

Of course, Death. She moved closer to him. I will do anything for you. She reached up into his hood. He flinched ever so slightly, but did not pull away, as she touched the bone of his face. Her hands instantly turned to bone but she did not remove them, knowing the skin would grow over as it got used to the touch.

You are mine now. Do you understand? Death whispered.

Yes, she said before the world in front of her faded into nothing. 


End file.
